Preciso de Você
by Thamiris Sidle
Summary: Sara e Grissom ficam juntos mas algo os separa...
1. Chapter 1

Preciso de Você.

Resumo: Grissom e Sara precisam um do outro e vão perceber que o tempo e a distancia e o tempo não vai mudar isso.

Créditos: Sarah e Carol.

Sara estava andando pelo corredor do laboratório quando estava passando em frente à sala de descanso viu que Grissom e Catherine estavam conversando e pela expressão dos dois a conversa estava animada.

Sara segue para sala de analises para terminar o que estava fazendo, mas seus pensamentos não a deixaram ter a mesma concentração de antes, fica pensando em como Grissom a tratava diferente dos outros, com ela ele era mais fechado, frio e distante e com os outros ele não era.

Ao término do turno Sara foi para casa aonde chegou e foi direto para o banheiro, ela precisava relaxar, depois do banho quente Sara foi para cama onde deitou e logo dormiu pensando que poderia descansar e não ligar para o tempo, afinal estaria de folga. Sara acorda om o barulho de mensagem no celular e ao ver que a mensagem era de Grissom viu que sua folga já era. Ela levanta e pega o celular e lê a mensagem.

_Preciso de você, pegue a higway e vire na I- 96 siga por uma estrada de terra. Urgente._

_Gil._

Sara olha para o relógio e vê que já era ter horas ainda faltava mais para o começo do turno e pelo jeito teria que fazer hora extra, já que Grissom a tinha chamado para mais um caso. Sara vai para o banheiro onde toma um banho frio para poder despertar, se arruma e pega as chaves do carro e segue para o endereço indicado por Grissom e antes de chegar ao lugar, Sara resolve mandar outra mensagem para poder saber mais do que se trata.

_-Já estou chegando, mas porque tanta Urgência?_

_Sara._

Não demora muito para que Sara receba a resposta de Grissom, que não é muito satisfatória e esclarecedora.

_-Siga as evidências._

_Gil._

Depois de entrar pela estrada de terra que Grissom falou na mensagem, Sara, andou mais um pouco até que avistou uma cabana e o carro de Grissom estacionado em frente a ela. Sara ao chegar estaciona ao lado do carro dele e estranha não ter nenhum policia e vê que a porta está entre aberta e a seu aproximar da varanda que ficava na parte da frente da cabana, ela viu na porta um cartão e se aproximou para ler o que estava escrito.

_Siga as evidências._

Sara abriu a porta e ficou surpresa com o que viu um caminho feito por pétalas de rosas vermelhas que levava ao interior da casa e ao inicio de um corredor, ela seguiu o caminho e quando chegou ao começo do corredor encontrou um coração feito com pétalas vermelhas e uma frase escrita com pétalas brancas onde Sara leu:

_Eu Te Amo. _

Depois de ler Sara continuou a seguir o caminho feito e ao chegar ao meio do corredor encontrou outro coração semelhante ao anterior e o que mudava era o que estava escrito com pétalas brancas.

_Me da mais uma chance?_

Sara abriu um sorriso ao ler a mensagem e com lagrimas nos olhos segui o caminho que levava a um quarto, que tinha várias pétalas vermelhas espalhadas pelo chão e em cima da cama outro coração semelhante ao os anteriores e o que mudava novamente era a frase escrita com pétalas brancas.

_Preciso de Você._

Sara já não conseguia controlar as lágrimas, ela acabara de receber a declaração de amora mais linda de sua vida.

GG: Estou aguardando sua resposta. – Sara se virou ao ouvir aquela foz tão familiar para ela.

Grissom estava encostado no batente da porta olhando para Sara.

SS: Depois dessa declaração a minha resposta é sim. – Ao ouvir isso Grissom se aproximou de Sara e toca seu rosto levemente e trocam um beijo suave.

GG: Esse foi meu jeito de dizer "Eu Te Amo" – Sussurrou Grissom no ouvido de Sara, que se arrepiou ao ter a respiração quente dele em seu pescoço.

SS: Foi muito lindo, eu também te amo.

GG: Sara me perdoe pelo que eu fiz você sofre todo esse tempo, mas agora eu me arrependo de tudo e queria recomeçar de onde paramos em San Francisco – Sara que olhava para ele viu uma lagrima escorrer, as palavras dele era sincera e Sara o perdoaria sempre.

Sara beijou Grissom para mostrar que o perdoava e assim peças de roupas foram caindo pelo chão, Grissom deitou Sara na cama com cuidado e ali fizeram amor e recomeçaram uma história de amor. Já que era folga dos dois eles passaram a noite na cabana indo embora só pela manhã, resolveram que contariam para os amigos do laboratório e fizeram isso naquele turno.

GG: Boa noite pessoal. – Disse um Grissom sorridente entrando na sala.

Todos: Boa noite.

GS: Qual é o motivo da felicidade chefinho, arrumou uma namorada? – Greg comentou ao ver o sorriso de Grissom.

GG: Acho que isso não te interessa Greg.

NS: Poderia ter ficado sem essa. – Greg mostrou a língua para Nick que estava do seu lado.

CW: O que temos para hoje?

GG: Dois casos apenas, Warrick, Nick e Greg uma prostituta encontrada em um beco e Catherine, Sara e eu um homicídio duplo em um hotel.

WB: Não acredito que vou que tomar conta de duas crianças; - Todos riram com o comentário de Warrick, menos Nick e Greg que eram o alvo da piada.

GG: E antes que vocês saiam quero dar um comunicado a vocês.

GS: Fala chefinho, já estou curioso.

SS: Isso não é novidade Greg. – Greg ao ouvir o comentário da amiga mostrou a língua para ela.

CW: O Greg parece àquelas criancinhas de cinco anos quando está de mal de alguém, vive mostrando a língua. – Todos riram e Greg fuzilou cada um com o olhar.

GG: Vão me deixar falar?

WB: Claro pode continuar.

GG: Eu quero comunicar vocês que eu e a Sara estamos namorando.

Todos menos Catherine ficaram boquiabertos com a noticia nunca tinha imaginado que Grissom e Sara poderiam ter algo além de amizade.

CW: Parabéns ao casal então. – Cath levantou deu um abraço em Sara e depois em Grissom.

WB: É verdade, parabéns para os dois. – Warrick foi o próximo a abraçar o casal seguido por Nick e Greg.

Depois do comunicado todos foram ao trabalho, o caso dos meninos foi fácil de se resolver, tinha sido o namorado da vitima que não aceitava o trabalho dela e como ela havia terminado com ele por causa do trabalho, ele a matou. No caso de Catherine, Sara e Grissom estava um pouco complicado mais logo resolveram o amante da esposa não se conformou que ela terminou com ele pra continuar com o marido, ele resolveu matar os dois, assim ela não seria mais de ninguém.

E assim foram passando os dias no laboratório eles eram profissionais e fora dele amantes e nesse ritmo passaram-se cinco meses. Sara e Grissom estavam em um restaurante almoçando, quando um rapaz alto, loiro de olhos verdes, para na mesa deles e fala com Sara.

MS: Sara Sidle há quanto tempo. – Sara olha para o rapaz, mas não o reconhece até que ele se apresenta. – Sou eu Mattew Stevens.

SS: Nossa eu não acredito, o que você faz aqui em Las Vegas?

MS: Estou a passeio. – Grissom via como ele olhava para Sara e não era um olhar de amigo e sim de adorador.

SS: Legal, Matt esse aqui é meu namorado Gil Grissom. – Sara os apresentou eles trocaram um apertão de mão, por Grissom ele teria dado um soco.

MS: Prazer em te conhecer.

GG: O prazer é meu. – Falou Grissom com sarcasmo.

MS: Sara você está linda, não mudou muito depois da faculdade. – Agora ele se dirigia a Sara que com o comentário dele perto de Grissom ficou vermelha.

SS: Obrigado. – E assim eles conversaram mais um pouco com Mattew evitando Grissom.

Quando ele foi embora Sara viu na expressão do amado que ele não estava gostando nem um pouco da quilo.

SS: Porque você está com essa cara honey?

GG: Saímos para comemora cinco meses de namoro e você fala mais com outro homem do que com seu namorado.

SS: Está com ciúmes? – Sara se surpreendeu ao ver Grissom com ciúmes.

GG: Qualquer homem estaria, quando um outro homem da em cima de sua mulher na sua frente.

SS: Ele não estava dando em cima de mim. – Sara sabia que era pouco verdade, afinal Matt era afim dela desde faculdade, mas ela nunca quis nada com ele e por isso se tornaram amigos.

GG: Se aquilo que ele estava fazendo não era dar em cima era o que então? – Sara via que Grissom não gostara nem um pouco disso, mas ele tinha que confiar nela.

SS: Ele estava conversando comigo como amigo e nada mais, acho melhor irmos embora não tem mais clima. – Grissom balançou a cabeça concordando pagou a conta e foram embora ele deixou Sara no apartamento dela e foi para o seu.


	2. Chapter 2

No dia seguinte no laboratório, Sara estava analisando algumas fotos na sala de evidências quando Grissom entra e vai para o lado dela.

GG: Me desculpe por ontem, eu sou humano e erro às vezes. – Sara de um sorriso de canto, nunca conseguia passar muito tempo brigado com Grissom.

SS: Você me prometendo que não vamos mais brigar por causa disso eu te desculpo.

GG: Eu prometo. – Sara olhou para Grissom que parecia um menino em época de natal, o clima entre eles foi quebrado pelo barulho do celular da Sara.

Sara pegou seu celular e viu que era uma mensagem:

_Sar te espero depois do turno para podermos conversar em uma lanchonete, perto da avenida springton._

_Matt._

Sara não sabia se aceitava ou não por causa de Grissom, mas ele tinha que aceita eles eram só amigos e nada mais. Sara olhou para Grissom que a encarava curioso.

GG: Quem era?

SS: Era o Matt me chamando para poder conversar em uma lanchonete.

GG: Você vai? – Grissom esperava que ela recusasse, mas a resposta dela foi contraria.

SS: Vou ele é só meu amigo e nada mais e ele só quer conversar.

GG: Sei, agora tenho que ir e depois que você sair da lanchonete vai pra minha casa. – Grissom deu um sorriso malicioso e foi embora.

No fim do turno Sara pegou sua bolsa se despediu dos amigos e foi para lanchonete onde Matt a esperava, mas o que ela não sabia era que tinha alguém a seguindo. Quando chegou à lanchonete Sara estacionou o carro em uma vaga perto da porta e saiu, ao entrar viu que Matt se sentava em uma mesa perto da janela nos fundos da lanchonete.

Do lado de fora alguém os observava e cada movimento não passava despercebido, depois de um tempo que Sara e Matt estavam conversando, Sara resolve ir embora já que Grissom está esperando por ela, mas Matt a surpreende com um beijo e nessa hora que os observava sai do esconderijo sem ver a reação de Sara entra no carro e vai embora.

Sara se separa do beijo e da um tapa no rosto de Matt.

SS: O que você pensa que esta fazendo. – Disse sara após se separar do beijo e dar um tapa nele.

MS: Me desculpe, mas eu não pude resistir, Sara eu te amo.

SS: Eu não te amo e sim meu namorado, ele é que me faz feliz.

MS: Sara aquele velho não vai te fazer feliz.

SS: Você está errado, é aquele "velho" que eu amo e com quem quero passar o resto da minha vida e sei que serei feliz com ele. – Sara pega sua bolsa que quando está saindo vira e fala- E nunca mais me procure. – E foi embora para casa de Grissom onde pensa que encontrará o carinho do homem que ama.

Quando chegou ao apartamento de Grissom, Sara vê ele sentado na poltrona com a mão no rosto e pergunta o que ele tem, quando Grissom levanta o rosto Sara e vê a expressão de raiva e pergunta o porquê.

GG: Porque eu percebi que estou sendo feito de palhaço. – Sara o olhava com uma expressão de quem não estava entendo nada.

SS: Porque você esta falando isso?

GG: Porque eu vi Sara, você seu "amiguinho" se beijando lá na lanchonete.

SS: Você me seguiu, não acredito que você fez isso. – Sara estava com raiva ele duvidara dela e seguira ela até a lanchonete e quando Matt a beijou de surpresa ele tomou conclusões precipitadas.

GG: Eu confiei em você e o que você fez, me traiu. – Grissom já tinha perdido a calma e falava alto.

SS: Você confiou muito, você me seguiu.

GG: Acho que fiz o certo, porque acabei de sabendo que fui traído por você.

SS: Se você viu, então também viu o tapa que dei nele por ele ter me beijado.

GG: Não eu não vi, vim embora, mas tenho certeza que você não deu tapa nenhum e só esta falando isso para que o trouxa aqui acredite em você.

SS: Não eu nunca faria isso e você está quem realmente é um homem frio que não acredita em nada e em ninguém, nem mesmo na mulher que te ama.

GG: Será que ama mesmo ou falou isso para que eu acreditasse para você poder subir de cargo no laboratório. – Sara ao ouvir aquelas palavras de Grissom fez com que ficasse com raiva dele e resolvesse falar algo que o magoasse.

SS: É talvez sege por isso mesmo, por qual outro motivo que ficaria com um velho. – As palavras que Sara falou feriram Grissom, mas as de Grissom também feriu ela.

GG: Sara suma da minha vida, eu não quero mais nada vindo de você e o amor que eu sentia por você se transformou em ódio.

SS: Não precisa me dizer isso eu sei o que fazer e não se preocupe tenho certeza que seu pedido vai ser atendido. Adeus Gilbert. – Sara saiu do apartamento de Grissom e foi direto para o seu ela chorava, não acreditava que o homem que ela amava tinha feito aquilo com ela.

Grissom após a saída de Sara chorou, ele tinha creditado nele e entregado seu coração e o que ela fez o traiu e ainda tem a cara dura de ficou com ele só para subir de cargo no laboratório e o chamou de velho.

Naquele dia Sara não apareceu no laboratório e Grissom estava com um mau humor que fazia todo ficarem longe dele. No dia seguinte Nick recebe uma ligação de Sara.

# LIGAÇÃO ON #

_NS: Stokes. _

_SS: Nick sou eu a Sara._

_NS: Oi Sara está tudo bem?_

_SS: Sim, eu preciso de um favor seu._

_NS: Claro, pode falar._

_SS: Passe aqui em casa antes do turno que eu te falo._

_NS: Está bem._

_SS: Tchau._

_NS: Tchau._

# LIGAÇÃO OFF #

Antes de ir para o laboratório Nick passa na casa de Sara como havia combinado pelo telefone, quando ele chega o porteiro manda ele subi. Sara houve a campainha e vai atender devia ser Nick. Ao entrar no apartamento de Sara Nick vê algumas malas no canto da sala e pergunta a Sara o porquê das malas.

SS: Eu vou embora Nick.

NS: E o Grissom, Sara, como ele vai fica?

SS: Nós não estamos mias juntos e como ele vai ficar é problema dele. – Nick percebe a frieza na voz de Sara e deduz que o que aconteceu era sério e muito sério.

NS: E qual era o favor que você queria me pedir?

SS: Entregue esse envelope a ele é minha carta de demissão.

NS: Então você está decidida a ir mesmo. – Nick falou aquilo mais como afirmação do que pergunta.

SS: Sim, vou trabalhar no laboratório de San Francisco.

NS: Então boa sorte.

SS: Obrigado, mas agora eu tenho que ir meu voo sai daqui meia hora.

NS: Então deixa que eu te leve ao aeroporto. – Sara concordou.

Depois de deixar Sara no aeroporto e vê-la embarcar, Nick, vai para o laboratório onde segue para sala de descanso que já tinha todos os membros da equipe, menos ele e Grissom.

GS: Nossa pensei que não vinha mais.

NS: Não exagere Greg, ainda faltam vinte minutos para o inicio do turno.

WB: E ai garanhão onde você estava você chega logo depois da Sara isso é uns quarenta minutos antes do turno.

NS: Eu estava ajudando uma amiga.

CW: Sei Nick conta outra.

NS: ... – Antes que Nick pudesse responder Grissom entrou na sala.

GG: Boa noite, hoje temos quatro casos e temos mais um em andamento, então chega de conversa e vamos ao trabalho.

CW: Quais são os casos de hoje?

GG: Greg um estudante morto dentro do carro, Nick uma senhora encontrada com sinais de violência em sua casa, Warrick você continua no caso da garotinha e eu pego um corpo no deserto.

GS: Então vamos ao trabalho, cadê a Sarinha que ainda não chegou?

GG: Ela vai te ajudar quando chega Greg, mas depois que eu conversar com ela.

NS: Grissom. – Chamou, ele tinha que entregar a carta de Sara e aquele era o momento.

GG: Sim, Nick.

NS: Isso é pra você. – Falou Nick entregando um envelope a ele, todos que estavam na sala ficaram curiosos para saber do que se tratava.

Grissom abre o envelope e reconhece a letra de Sara e começa a ler:

_Grissom está é minha carta de demissão, não posso mais trabalhar nesse laboratório e é por isso que estou indo embora de Vegas, tive momentos bons, mas agora aqui já não me faz feliz._

_Estou indo para um lugar ondem pessoas confiem em mim e não me julgam sem antes saber o motivo, se um dia eu te amei esse dia já passou, porque o que guardo comigo são as lembranças boas de nossos momentos e também a raiva por você ter desconfiado do que eu sentia por você._

_Adeus _

_Sara Sidle _


	3. Chapter 3

Grissom ao terminar de ler a carta está em choque, Sara havia saído de sua vida como ele pedira, mas a raiva continuava e ele não a perdoaria.

Ao verem a expressão do chefe perguntaram o que estava acontecendo, ele fica alguns segundos em silêncio e depois responde.

GG: Ótimo, estamos com um a menos.

GS: Como assim um a menos? – Greg já imaginava o que poderia ser.

GG: Sara foi embora.

CW: Pra onde?

GG: Eu não sei, não diz na carta, só fala que é seu pedido de demissão e que a justificativa é porque esta indo embora de Vegas.

GS: Como você não sabe, ela é sua namorada.

GG: Eu "era", nós terminamos.

CW: Nick você sabe pra onde ela foi?

NS: Sim, mas não posso falar e eu falei que estava ajudando uma amiga. – Nick pega o papel com as informações do seu caso e vai embora e assim todos fazem o mesmo, mas agora com uma expressão de tristeza e o humor de Grissom que já não estava lá aquelas coisa fica ainda pior.

_**Um mês depois...**_

Grissom estava em sua sala revisando alguns relatórios quando seu celular toca e ao atender se surpreende com a pessoa.

# LIGAÇÃO ON #

_GG: Grissom._

_SS: Grissom sou eu a Sara._

_GG: O que você quer Sara? – Sara nota que ele ainda esta com raiva e por isso acha que vai ser mais difícil de falar com ele._

_SS: Preciso falar algo importante... – Antes que ela terminasse de falar Grissom a interrompe._

_GG: Sara não quero ouvir mais nada, vê se esquece._

_SS: Olha eu preciso de você, mas quando você perceber isso vai ser tarde de mais. – Sara desliga o telefone antes que Grissom pudesse falar qualquer coisa._

# LIGAÇÃO OFF #

Grissom fica estático pelo que Sara disse ao telefone, mas não poderia perdoa-la pela traição. Nesse momento Catherine entra na sala de Grissom.

CW: Gil consegui um mandato para buscar as fitas de segurança da lanchonete você vem?

GG: Não, eu tenho que terminar esses relatórios, mas quando você chegar e for para sala da Archie você me bipa.

CW: Ok está indo pra lá. – Aquela lanchonete era a primeira cena de crime que Grissom não gostava de ir, ela trazia lembranças ruins, era a lanchonete onde Sara o trairá com aquele amigo dela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sara ao desligar o telefone deita no sofá e passa a mão na barriga, onde ela carrega o fruto de várias noites de amor com Grissom, Sara ainda se sentia muito magoada é só ela sabia o quanto foi duro ligar para ele, ela tentará falar para ele sobre o filho e ele não quis ouvir, então Sara cuidaria do bebê sozinha.

Com seus pensamentos Sara adormeceu, só acordando na manhã seguinte.

Catherine ao chegar à lanchonete foi para o balcão onde se encontrava uma garçonete.

CW: Boa noite eu sou Catherine Willows da criminalística e esse é Jim Brass capitão da policia.

G: Em que posso ajuda-la?

CW: É sobre o assassinato ocorrido no estacionamento.

G: Sei sim, o senhor Mark vinha todos os dias aqui.

CW: E nesses últimos tempos ele teve algum desentendimento com alguém?

G: Foi há um mês, com um homem que também vinha todos os dias, mas desde a morte do senhor Mark eu não o vejo mais.

JB: E como foi essa briga?

G: O sujeito levantou da mesa dele do nada e ameaçou o senhor Mark, que revidou os insultos, eu me lembro perfeitamente do dia e do horário, porque teve outra briga.

CW: Que briga?

G: Deu uma moça com um rapaz, pelo que eu vi ele a beijou a força e ela deu um belo de um tapa na cara dele.

JB: Porque você acha que foi a força?

G: Porque eu escutei ela falando que tinha namorado.

CW: Então pegue a fita de segurança desse dia até hoje, temos um mandato.

G: Claro.

A garçonete volta com as fitas e entrega a Cath.

G: Aqui estão.

CW: Obrigado. – Depois que sai da lanchonete Catherine vai pra o laboratório onde já segue para sala de áudio visual, chegando lá ela entrega as fitas a Archie e fala para começar com a data de um mês atrás e depois ela bipa Grissom e se senta em uma cadeira do lado de Archie.

Quando começa o vídeo Catherine manda avançar até às nove horas da manhã que foi a hora da discussão, Archie avança e quando vão ver a cena eles reconhecem a moça e nesse mesmo momento Grissom chega à porta e para ao ver a cena.

AJ: Essa não é a Sara.

CW: Sim, parece que ela é a moça que a garçonete falou. – Nesse momento eles veem Saram dando um tapa no homem que a beijou.

AJ: Essa deve ter doido.

CW: Sim e muito, Archie você consegue o áudio?

AJ: Sim, espero só um minuto e pronto. - Grissom continuava na porta.

# AÚDIO ON#

_SS: O que você pensa que esta fazendo. – Disse sara após se separar do beijo e dar um tapa nele._

_MS: Me desculpe, mas eu não pude resistir, Sara eu te amo._

_SS: Eu não te amo e sim meu namorado, ele é que me faz feliz._

_MS: Sara aquele velho não vai te fazer feliz._

_SS: Você está errado, é aquele "velho" que eu amo e com quem quero passar o resto da minha vida e sei que serei feliz com ele. – Sara pega sua bolsa que quando está saindo vira e fala- E nunca mais me procure. - E foi embora._

# AÚDIO OFF#

AJ: Nossa se minha namorada me fizesse uma declaração dessa eu a pedia em casamento, o Grissom tem sorte em ter a Sara.

CW: Ele tinha, agora não tem mais e até imagino o porquê de Sara ir embora. – Grissom que estava na porta vai para sua sala onde ele fica pensando em como não acreditou em Sara quando ela falara a verdade e ele foi frio com ela e disse palavras que a magoará e ele estava arrependido.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dois anos depois...**_

Grissom esta em sua sala pensando no dia que se declarou a Sara.

# FLASHBACK ON#

_GG: Eu já consegui o lugar._

_CW: Onde?_

_GG: É uma cabana de um conhecido que me deve um favor._

_CW: Boa ideai, longe de tudo e de todo. Como você está pensando em fazer?_

_GG: Se eu soubesse não estaria pedindo sua ajuda. – Falou com um ar de impaciência._

_CW: Você não tem nenhuma ideia?_

_GG: Tenho umas, mas preciso de sua ajuda._

_CW: Então me conte uma ideia._

_GG: Caminho de rosas que leva a corações e nos corações eu coloco uma frase isso leva até o quarto._

_CW: Boa ideia, mas você acha que não fica com ar de pervertido já irem para o quarto? – Catherine se segurava para não rir da Cara do amigo mais foi sem sucesso, mas ele também riu._

_GG: Não vou fazer nada que ela não queira._

_CW: E como você vai organiza isso?_

_GG: Com sua ajuda, depois do turno você vai comigo pra lá e me ajuda._

_CW: La se vai meu dia, mas é por uma boa causa._

_Depois do turno Catherine e Grissom passaram em uma floricultura onde compraram rosas vermelhas e rosas brancas para a decoração. Quando chegaram à cabana viram que ela estava limpa e só teriam trabalho com caminho e os corações._

_Depois de 5 horas de trabalho árdua estava tudo pronto para que, Sara, aparecesse. Grissom não sabia que como a fazer ir até lá e Catherine teve a ideia de mandar uma mensagem como que se tivesse chamando ela para uma cena de crime esse assim ele fez. Catherine foi embora e ele foi se arrumar e não demorou muito e ela chegou e quando ele viu que ela tinha gostado, teve esperanças que ali poderia salvar a relação deles..._

#FLASHBACK OFF#

CW: Grissom, Grissom, GRISSOM...

GG: Me desculpe eu estava longe.

CW: Pensando nela.

GG: Sim, estava pensando no dia me que resolvi falar o que sentia por ela, porque eu não acreditei nela quando ela me falou a verdade e porque quando ela tentou falar comigo eu não escutei.

CW: Calma Gil, ela via voltar.

GG: Não ela não vai, ela me disse ADEUS e não ATÉ LOGO.

CW: Se pelo menos soubéssemos onde ela está você poderia ir atrás dela e pedir perdão.

GG: Eu sinto como se eu tivesse perdido ela para sempre.

CW: Eu vim trazer os casos de hoje e tem um recado do Ecklie.

GG: Obrigado por me ouvir e trazer os papeis.

CW: Amigos são para isso, tanto nas horas boas como nas ruins também. - Catherine se retira da sala e vai para sala de descanso onde Greg, Warrick e Nick se encontravam.

GS: Ei Warrick, chegou à patroa. – Ao falar isso ele leva um tapa na cabeça de Warrick e Cath e Nick riem.

WB: Como ele está?- Pergunta a Catherine que se senta ao lado dele.

CW: Nada bem, está arrependido e triste.

NS: Faz dois anos ela que ela se foi e não deu mais noticias.

CW: Você poderia pelo menos falar pra onde ela foi Nick.

NS: Não posso Cath eu prometi a ela e se fosse você eu faria o mesmo.

GS: Que saudades da Sarinha.

SS: É bom saber que sentiram a minha falta. – Quando escutando a voz familiar vindo da porta todos olham e veem Sara.

GS: Ai meu deus eu estou sonhando.

NS: Acho que eu também.

SS: Nossa tudo isso é por me ver?

CW: Sara não acredito que você voltou.

WB: Por onde andou menina.

SS: O Nick não falou?

GS: Que nada, guardou isso a sete chaves.

SS: Eu estava em San Francisco.

CW: Você pretende fica né?

SS: Isso logo vocês saberão. – Sara nota a aliança na mão de Cath e War e fala. – Tem algo que vocês dois não me contaram? – Disse apontando para eles.

WB: Eu e a Cath nos casamos.

SS: Parabéns, até que fim pense que não viveria para ver esse momento.

Eles se sentam e continuam conversando e quando Greg acaba de falar que subiu de nível, Grissom que vinha pelo corredor entra na sala lendo alguns papéis e comenta com Catherine.

GG: Catherine termos uma nova CSI, mas pelo que vejo ela não chegou ainda.

SS: Quem disse que não? – Grissom ao ouvir aquela voz gelou, ele não estava sonhando era ela mesma e quando ele a olhou encontrou os olhos castanhos dela lhe observando.

GS: Sarinha vai voltar a trabalhar aqui?

SS: Sim eu voltei faz uma semana.

NS: Que bom, mas porque não contou nada?

SS: Queria fazer surpresa.

CW: E fez. – Grissom não conseguia tirar os olhos de Sara por muito tempo e antes que fizesse alguma besteira ele distribui os casos, deixando ela em caso diferente do dele.

Mas o destino estava a favor do amor deles, porque no meio do caso descobriram que eram semelhantes e Sara que trabalhava com Warrick, agora estava trabalhando com Grissom, Cath e Warrick. E a tensão entre os dois era evidente, Catherine evita deixa-los a sós em um espaço pequeno e geralmente ela analisava as amostra quando Grissom estava na sala de DNA.

Depois de alguns dias que Sara estava no laboratório à tensão continuava, mas Catherine não ligava mais pra isso e para acalmar os ânimos ela resolveu dar um almoço em comemoração à volta de Sara.

No dia do almoço todos já haviam chegado, até Grissom, só faltava mesmo era a Sara, mas depois de mais meia hora de espera ela apareceu mais não sozinha e foi o que pegou a todos, principalmente Grissom, de surpresa.

Catherine ao abrir a porta e ver Sara com um garoto no colo e uma moça logo atrás se surpreendeu, não só ela, mas todos que estavam na sala presentes, depois que Sara entrou Catherine fechou a porta.

SS: Bom dia pessoal, nossa parece que viram fantasma.

CW: Estamos surpresos, que é esse garotinho lindo Sara. – O menino encarava a todos com seus lindos olhos azuis.

SS: Esse é meu filho William, mas eu e a Ana o chamamos de Will. - Will tinha os olhos azuis, com os cabelos lisos e castanhos e era a mistura perfeita da mãe e do pai.

GS: Ele é muito lindo Sara.

SS: Isso eu já sei. Deixa-me apresentar, essa é Ana babá do Will.

Todos: Oi.

BA: Oi.

CW: Quantos anos ele tem?

SS: Um ano e quatro meses.

CW: Posso pega-lo.

SS: Claro, filho vai com a titia Cath. – O menino estendeu os bracinhos para Catherine e abriu um sorriso.

NS: Ele é uma Graça.

LW: Tia Sara depois eu posso pegar ele?

SS: Claro Lind.

Todos já haviam pegado Will e só falta Grissom que estava sentado em um sofá, ele parecia pensativo, Sara foi até ele e ao se aproximar falou:

SS: Você quer segurar ele um pouco? – Grissom a olhou, ela estava falando com ele e isso o deixava feliz.

GG: Eu posso?

SS: Claro. – Sara entrega Will para Grissom que tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.

GG: Ele é lindo, se parece om você.

SS: Mas ele se parece bastante com o pai.


	5. Chapter 5

SS: Filho gostou do colo do papai? – Grissom ao ouvir aquilo não acreditou ele era mesmo seu filho, nessa hora ele sentiu um amor tão grande pelo pequeno ser que segurava e também por Sara que tinha dado a ele um filho.

WS: Papa. – Grissom não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas quando ouviu seu filho lhe chamando.

GG: O filho. – Sara viu as lágrimas que Grissom tentava esconder e tinha certeza que tinha feito o certo de contar a ele sobre o filho.

CW: Pelo que vejo a família esta completa. – Sara e Grissom olharam e viram que todos olhavam aquela cena.

GG: Sim. – Foi só o que Grissom disse e continuou brincando com Will.

Os dias foram passando e Grissom não saia da casa de Sara, ficava direto por causa do filho porque Sara ainda não tinha perdoado ele. Grissom tentava falar com ela sobre a relação deles, mas ela sempre mudava de assuntou ou fala que não queria falar sobre isso.

Grissom estava em sua sala pensando em como fazer que Sara o escutasse e deixar falar como estava arrependido pelo que fez, foi quando Catherine chegou à sala dele toda sorridente.

CW: Gil tenho a solução para seus problemas.

GG: De quais problemas você se refere?

CW: De como você conseguir ter Sara de volta.

GG: Então fala logo ou você quer que eu tenha um ataque do coração?

CW: Faça a mesma coisa que você fez da primeira vez, use rosas, mensagens e seja romântico.

GG: Porque eu não pensei nisso antes, mas onde eu vou fazer isso?

CW: Na minha casa.

GG: Mas lá tem você, a Lind e o Warrick.

CW: A Lindsey esta com minha mãe e eu e Warrick ficamos no seu apartamento, depois que tive tudo pronto você me liga e eu falo para Sara que preciso dela lá em casa. – Grissom não gostou muito da ideia deles ficarem no seu apartamento, mas por Sara ele faria tudo.

GG: Esta certa.

Depois de acertar mais alguns detalhes com Cath, Grissom foi embora para casa de Catherine, mas antes passou em uma floricultura e uma joalheria e comprou duas alianças.

Quando Sara chegou a casa foi para o quarto dar um beijo no filho e quando estava indo para o banheiro tomar um banho seu celular tocou. Quando olhou no visor viu que era Cath.

SS: Alô.

CW: Oi sara sou eu a Cath.

SS: Oi.

CW: Sara preciso falar com você urgentemente.

SS: Aconteceu alguma coisa Catherine?

CW: Vem aqui em casa que eu te conto, Sara.

SS: Já estou indo para ai.

CW: Obrigado Sara te devo uma.

Depois que desligou o celular Sara foi falar com Ana e seguiu para casa de Catherine. Quando chegou lá encontrou a porta entre aberta e entrou, mas quando entrou ela teve uma surpresa. A sua frente tinha um caminho de pétalas de rosas vermelhas, que seguia até escada acima, Sara não acreditava no que estava vendo e segui o caminho, que chegando ao pé da escada encontrou um coração, com uma frase escrita em branco: "EU TE AMO".

Depois de ler Sara subiu as escadas e ao chegar ao topo encontrou outro coração semelhante ao anterior e o que mudava dessa vez era a frase, "ME PERDOE", ela já estava emocionada e seguiu o caminho que dava a um quarto, onde ela entrou e ficou surpresa com o que viu.

Em cima da cama tinha outro coração escrito "PRECISO DE VOCÊ" e nomeio tinha uma caixinha com duas alianças douradas e um cartão escrito: "QUER CASAR COMIGO?", Sara já chorava, sabia da sinceridade daquelas palavras ali escritas, quando escutou a voz dele vindo de trás dela.

GG: Estou esperando sua resposta. – Sara se lembrava daquela frase era a mesma que a da primeira vez e sua resposta não seria diferente.

SS: A minha resposta é sim, eu te perdoo.

GG: E a outra resposta?

SS: Eu aceito. – Sara falou isso e fez seu biquinho de lado que deixava Grissom louco.

E como da primeira vez Grissom se aproximou e a beijou e após o beijo ele fala:

GG: Me desculpe não ter acreditado em você, mas ao ver aquela cena eu senti como se meu mundo tivesse desmoronado, desculpe por te seguir, fui um completo idiota. Me perdoe.

SS: Eu te perdoei porque nesse tempo que passe fora eu refleti e vi que se você eu teria feito o mesmo, mas você terá que ter mais confiança em e eu em você para essa relação dar certo.

Depois de falar isso Grissom a beijou com intensidade, fazendo com que Sara se arrepiasse, não demorou muito e eles já estavam nus e se amando na cama de casal daquele quarto e foi assim que eles passaram o dia, entre caricias e beijos.

Três anos depois Sara e Grissom já estão casados e Will com quatro anos, Catherine e Warrick também se casaram, Lind está com 16 anos e, Ray, o filho mais novo deles com três anos, Greg e Nick continuam solteiros.

Depois de um almoço em sua casa, Grissom e Sara, estavam em seu quarto, deitados abraçados na cama, quando Grissom pergunta a Sara porque ela esta área hoje.

GG: Sar porque você está longe hoje?

SS: Gil... Eu preciso te falar... Uma coisa.

GG: O que foi Honey?

SS: Eu... Estou. Estou Grávida. – Sara não sabia a reação que Grissom ia ter ao falar isso então por isso estava de costa para ele quando falou.

GG: Isso é maravilhoso. – Sara ao ouvir isso sentiu a mão de Grissom ir para sua barriga e abriu um sorriso.

SS: Que bom que você gostou.

GG: Estou amando essa novidade, eu te amo e você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo. – Grissom beija a amada com ternura, mas logo o beijo fica mais ardente.

GG: Eu preciso de você.

SS: Eu também. – Depois disso só se via roupas e lençóis jogados e um casal se amando.

Alguns meses depois Sara deu a luz á Claire, uma linda menina de olhos azuis, que trouxe mais felicidade para a Familía Grissom, que aumentava. O Futuro? Deixe para o destino decidir...

_**The And.**_


End file.
